Protector
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: I am her love and guardian... and I always will be.


Protector

This was it. Chrysalis was gone, banished by Cadence and Shining Armor's love magic, but Kyurem remained. She had reverted Princess Reshiram, my niece, into the Light Stone ad absorbed her to become White Kyurem. Zekrom was still in a daze, his red eyes wide open and spinning with confusion. Dialga and her friends were trapped in the middle of a massive brawl with her Dark Seeker Army. I was trapped in a massive sheet of ice, lacking my Flame Plate, so I couldn't burn my way out. While Cadence and Shining Armor were having their marriage, and my wife Princess Celestia was busy saying the vows, I was growing more and more angry. My kingdom. Unova. Equestria...

I couldn't fail them! I was created for a reason. To act as one of the land's Guardians. There was a reason why I was called the Original One. I will not fail my land! I will not fail my role as a protector! I will not let my niece's wedding end in death and despair! And I won't allow him to touch my Celestia!

With a sudden burst of strength, I blasted a Flamethrower at the ice, melting it into a puddle of water. Kyurem was standing at the window, a cruel grin on her face as she watched her Dark Seekers obliterate everything in sight. Suddenly the doors snapped open, and Dialga, surrounded by dozens of Hydreigons, Houndooms, and Mightyenas, along with Palkia, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, and Heatran, were marched in. Rayquaza's claws were strapped ot her back, but she was still flailing her head around, growling angrily.

"This Day has been just perfect. The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small. Every Pokemon I'll soon control. Every stallion, mare and colt, will be crushed into bloody bits! Who says a girl can't really have it all!" She cackled as she hovered in the air. I decided that this was the perfect time. I lunged forward, slamming into Kyurem with a Giga Impact. She was sent reeling backwards, but she steadied herself and smiled as she formed a portal with her claws. She then launched a Fusion Flare at me.

I reached into space, and drew out my signture weapon, a enormous double edged blade etched with gold and silver, before charging and slicing the Fusion Flare in two, which exploded on either side of me, before charging at Kyurem. She launched herself into the portal, and I followed.

I slammed into Kyurem, and we grappled. She launched a point blank Focus Blast into my chest, at the same time my blade sliced a piece of her tail turbine off. She howled in pain, as I easily dusted off the Focus Blast and charged into her again, knocking her into the hall of Canterlot.

Celestia watched in shock as her husband slammed into the ground, grappling furiously with a giant ice dragon, that had some features as Cadence's guardian! I grappled Kyurem's neck and turned her head towards the ground as I blasted a Hyper Beam at the ground where she slammed into it, at the same time I erected a Protect around my wife and the rest of the ponies as Kyurem smashed into the ground, at the same time the Hyper Beam slammed into her.

A massive explosion shook Canterlot as the Boundary Pokemon staggered to her feet, intense burns from the Hyper Beam covering her body. She growled as she charged at me. I sidestepped her and nimbly sliced one of her horns off. She screamed in agony, then turned to Celestia. "If I can't defeat you, then the only thing I can do is to kill your beloved wife!" With that, Kyurem disappeared in a flash of light. She reappeared behind my wife, and grabbed her around the neck.

Celestia's tiara clattered to the ground as Kyurem aimed her powerful jaws at her neck. Her tail turbine overflowed with intense power as she entered Overdrive Mode. She was channeling all of that excess power into her most strongest move, Ice Burn. It would freeze Celestia first, then burn her body to ashes.

"Release her you monster!" I roared. Kyurem smiled and said "After she's dead I will!" Celestia stared at me, and I did not see a single hint of fear in her eyes. They were filled with a warm love, as me, her loved husband, was the last thing she saw. "Arceus. I love you." She whispered. With that, Kyurem blasted the full power of Ice Burn into my beloved wife's body, and she collapsed to the ground. Her amythest eyes twinkled at me one last time, before her life force slipped through the burning hole in her side.

Time stopped when I heard her fall to the ground. The wheel around my waist started glow, but I was filled with too much saddness and hate to notice it. Every other though except "SAVE CELESTIA!" Was erased from my mind. My wheel glowed more and more brightly as my eyes, which were pure white, snapped open.

"Queen Kyurem. Ruler of the Dark Seekers. Murderer of my wife. Prepare to face Judgement for your heinous crimes!" With that, my mouth opened, and a huge Judgement blasted out. It slammed right into Kyurem, completey vaporzing her. A huge explosion spread from the site, lurching into the Guardian Castle, and blasting all of the Dark Seekers away. Reshiram's Light Stone, completey unharmed, clattered to the ground, and Cadence rushed to pick it up.

Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a long, razor edged icicle poking from my armor. Kyurem had speared me with a Ice Burn before I vaporized her. Blood leaked from my mouth as I staggered to Celestia's limp body and kissed her, once, very gently and filled with love and caring. The last of my life force entered Celestia's body, and she jerked up, all the wounds she had healed. I collapsed to the ground, my vision fading...

Celestia's eyes widened as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was being speared by the ice dragon's attack, before her husband and guardian had started to charge up something... She saw Arceus's limp body on the ground, and she gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Arceus!" She cried as she rushed to her husband's body. Arceus opened one eye and smiled at her, his eye filling with tears. "Celestia..." "Arceus! You stupid bloody fool! Why did you heal me?" Arceus coughed, and a stream of blood leaked from his mouth. "Because I love you..." Celestia's eyes filled with tears, and they dripped down her cheek, landing on Arceus's body. "I love you too..." She whispered, as Arceus smiled gently. She leaned down and kissed him. "My last wish is to be with you, Celestia..." "I pass all governship of Unova to you, Luna, and Giratina. May the gods watch over you my love." Arceus whispered, before his eyes closed for the last time.

Celestia cried out in pain and heartbreak. All the other ponies leaned their heads down in silent respect as the Sun Princess mourned her dead love...

**Hey guys! Let's see how you think of it!**


End file.
